Birthday Wishes
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: She knew that she could've done something more for his birthday, but this was perfectly fine. - E&O Established AU/OCish. Post-ep 6x11


**Birthday Wishes.  
Words: **739**  
Couple: **Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson**  
TV Show: **Law and Order: SVU**  
Spoilers: **Post-ep for Season 6, Episode 11**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognise belong to Dick Wolf. All mistakes are mine.**  
AU/OCish.  
Established Elliot/Olivia.**

…

She had watched him say goodbye to his kids out in front of the precinct. He had turned to her as she wished him a Happy Birthday, smiled and said godnight to her before slowly walking to his car. She wishes that she had done more for his birthday, but it had slipped from both of their minds with the case at hand.

The female detective wondered about it sometimes, just how much the job required them to miss. There was no time for a personalor social life of anykind. Her partnership with Elliot was the longest relationship of anykind that she's ever had, and the team at the Special Victims Unit was the closest kind of family she had ever had.

The limited personal time had been part of the reason for her partner's pending divorce, the devoted wife could no longer handle the long hours that took him away from his family, and the threat that he rmay not have come home at all . That was why she did what she did today.

Watching Elliot Stabler with his children had always been one of the hopeful things in life. With Mareen in college, Kathleen slowly getting there as well, the female detective had always been greeted in the morning with Elliot's proud comments about his two eldest daughters. Lizzie and Dicky had been the subjects of the many photos that her partner was delighted to show the team, the two twins always his pride and joy. With all of this, Olivia could understand how Kathy felt about the work hours they had, and how he seemed to spend more time with his partner at work than with his own family.

She frowned, only realising that she had not been paying any attention to the television in front of her. Her fingers were running along the top of the wine glass that sat loosely in her palm, lost in her own thoughts only to be pulled from them as someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah! Give me a sec!" she called, looking over at the door for a moment, confused before placing the wine glass on the small side table.

Running her hands down her face, she calmed her thoughts before walking over to the apartment door. Opening the door, she narrowed her eyes.

"Who buzzed you in?" she questioned slowly.  
"Your neighbour recognised me," he shrugged, "lovely lady, nice conversation we had, but she's very blunt."  
"Yeah? How so?"  
"Asked me how long we had been dating."

She laughed, slightly emabrressed, stepping aside to let her partner walk in. He chuckled as he walked into the apartment, having seen her skin redden at his comment.

"Though I wouldn't call it dating," he said, heading towards the small kitchen aread and pulling a beer from the fridge, knowing she had followed him.  
"What would you call it then, Stabler?" Olivia asked, leaning against the kitchen bench.  
"Not completely sure, but sinfully amazing sounds good right now," her partner smiled.

She watched him uncap the bottle, taking a long swig before catching her eyes. He still looked guilty, and she knew it was not guilt over what they had been a part of over the past year or so; it was about the case.

"It's not your fault," she told him.  
Elliot sighed, "he lost his job, won't be able to get another one in teaching, they had to move upstate to live with her parents…"  
"It's not your fault," she repeated.

The man in front of her shrugged, moving to place the bottle on the counter. She gave her partner a small smile, stepping forward to fidget with the tie hung loosly around his neck.

"He forged the letter El, it was goig to happen sometime."  
"I still feel guilty," he answered.  
"You feel guilty about a lot of things," Olivia said off-handedly, hiding her smile by picking up the abandoned bottle of alcohol from the bench and taking a sip.  
"Nothing to be guilty about," he chuckled, "atleast not about what you're talking about."

The female detective smirked, taking another step closer to her partner. Elliot only smiled, shaking his head.

"Happy Birthday," she murmurred, putting the bottle back down.  
"Thankyou for caling the kids."  
"Least I could do," Olivia replied.

Using his tie to pull her close to him, she knew that she could've done something more for his birthday, but this was perfectly fine.

…

_Watching SVU gives you all of these Elliot/Olivia feels. But then, you find out that when you finish watching season twelve for the first time, Elliot won't be there anymore. So Fanfiction will be all we have left, oh, and re-runs…_

_Thankyou!_

_Review?_**  
**


End file.
